Elizabeth Drake
by the writer's hobbit
Summary: Merlyn descovers that someone from the future of the 3rd millenium, will come help them fight the Saxons! So he decides to come up with a time traveling potion to retrieve her back to the medieval times! Will he do it in one piece? pls.r&r!(LancelotOC)


**A/n:** Well I couldn't help my self but to add this sort of story on King Arthur. I just saw Camelot (it was funny but boring) with Robert Goulet as King Arthur. He was so awesome. I got his picture and autograph! Yay! Well not much more to say but I hope you enjoy this weird fun story & don't forget to review!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own King Arthur. And I don't own the windigo werewolves (courtesy of Charmed creators) I do however own Elizabeth & Destiny Drake  
  
_**Chapter One:** Autobiography_  
  
**[**Cough**]**, **[**Cough**]** Let me introduce you to the third millennium. Life isn't so peachy. Murderous demons with brains as size of peanuts, blood sucking vampires and windigo werewolves run freely in the streets of New York City, New York. There is no such thing as a Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No one is trying to be fantasy characteristics here. It is no secret to the city that they exist and it is no secret that there are hunters and huntresses that save the world for the cilivilized people.  
  
My name is Elizabeth Drake but everyone calls me Lizza for short. I am twenty-four years old with dark ruby red hair that hangs loosely down to the middle of my back. I always have it in a braid. I've always wanted to be Laura Croft Tomb Raider. I chuckle. But as if there were such a thing like her. No.  
  
I have a fourteen-year-old sister named Destiny who is safe and sound at our apartment we share. We have no more parents and no more siblings. A group of werewolves stormed into our home out of the city and destroyed it all. They ate every last piece of Anna and Terry Drake (our parents). And Lord Zanerith, who owns the place now, stole our eleven-year-old Robbie Drake for his use of slavery. We wont get into that now shall we? It's not part of the story I am about to tell.  
  
Another fire demon head rolls down the old gray hill off of Broadway street, as I pick up the axe I carry from the bloody broken neck. The fire demon nearly killed me with two smoky purple fireballs. I had ducked and they flew straight towards two green and white cameries parked near a car garage. I lifted the heavy axe over my shoulder and smeared the blood falling from my swollen lips. That stupid demon scratched me on the bottom of my crimson lips.  
  
"Well best get home to Destiny and see if she is all right." I mutter and start to turn around when all of a sudden the winds start back up again and start to pick up the newspapers that were thrown on the ground. I quickly turned around and placed my short sword on guard. I wasn't that great of a fighter and killing didn't mean much to me, but it was my father who wanted me to grow up and fight for the family, since after all I was the oldest.  
  
'Who's there?' I ask allowed. I watched white and blue swirls form in mid air of the darkest night. Biting my lower lip I screamed when someone came out of the swirls. The swirls disappeared right before my very eyes.  
  
An old man with a gray long messy beard and dark short gray hair appeared with his arms wide open. He was smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing a golden pendant hanging from his neck and wore tiny spectacles. On his wrinkled worn out face he wore strange blue tattoos. I pointed my axe at him.  
  
'Um...are you a good witch or a bad witch?' I asked wincing not knowing what to say to this creature. He must be an enemy, I thought, wearing these strange purple robes around his strange brown leather straps that seemed to be a sort of armor. He also carried a violet crushed velvet purse hanging low to his knees.The man didn't answer me.  
  
All of a sudden, 'HaHa! It worked!! My dear sweet girl, it worked!" I blinked not knowing what to say.  
  
'I'm sorry do I know you?'  
  
'Oh my dear, no I do not believe you do. To answer your question before my happy achievement...ahem, I am a wizard who has created time travel!' he bellowed with his arms waving in the air.  
  
I hissed, 'Don't do that. That gets you a taxi and that is not what we want.'  
  
'T-taxi you say? What is a taxi?' The old wizard asked.  
  
'Oh dear. You are certainly not from this world are you?' He shook his head. 'It's a type of transportation you know like a horse. So what worked?'  
  
'The time traveling potion! My dear girl what year is it?' the old man ventured closer and I stepped back on the near curve. We were practically in the middle of the street.  
  
'Um, the third millennium.' I bit my lower lip. 'Haha! Well time travel is a fickle thing ya know!' I nodded unsurely. I was so mesmerized by his open robes showing his strange markings of different designs in an indego blue color; they were like tattoos (on his stomach).  
  
'You're a wizard. What is your name?'  
  
'By jolly...' He chuckled. 'The name is Merlyn! I am a Woad living in Rome, Italy. My daughter is Guinevere.'  
  
'Holy shit.' I muttered. 'King Arthur and the Knights of a round table! The glorious dark magician Merlyn! The beautiful dashing Guinevere. And how about Lancelot? The hunky knight, best friend to Arthur?'  
  
'It's all here. Why are we famous or something in this time?' Merlyn asked curiously.  
  
I nodded and I grinned. 'Yes, definitely. There are plays and numerous legends. There was even a movie called King Arthur.' I paused before I could go on. I heard a loud rumble in the distance. My eyes widened. 'Merlyn, we better go I hear more windigo werewolves heading our way.' I grabbed his arm gently and we ran back to my apartment. If Lord Zenethar hears of this it will be hell to pay, for me.  
  
**A/n:** Well that's the first chapter. I made Merlyn a lot happier like he should be. =) Anyways... bye! Don't forget to review ps-i hope Elizabeth Drake doesn't come off like a mary-sue. if she does oh well=) hope you enjoy anyways!! 


End file.
